elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrald
|Base ID = }} Harrald is a Nord and the son of Jarl Laila Law-Giver, found either in the training area outside of Mistveil Keep, or in the throne room. Background He is a Stormcloak sympathizer who expresses concern about the threat of exile and spies. He thinks his brother, Saerlund Law-Giver, is a fool and a traitor, and would gladly see him hanging from the gallows for having the audacity to speak of his love for the Empire. If Harrald is killed by the Dragonborn, Laila will send hired thugs as revenge. Quests If the Dragonborn questions him about the son of a Jarl using a dagger, he says it was a training accident and explains that his sword is being repaired by the blacksmith, Balimund. If offering to fetch it for him, it starts a miscellaneous quest. Upon completion of said quest, he gives the Dragonborn a few random gemstones for the trouble. Dialogue Introduction "Out of my way. The son of the Jarl has no time for idle conversation with travelers." :You seem to dislike visitors in Riften. "Every day the threat of exile from Riften draws closer for myself and my family. Who knows how many spies the Empire has sent into our midst already. We're at war. This isn't the time for hospitality. Thank goodness mother is keeping a level head about everything. If my brother Saerlund had his way, we'd be flying Imperial colors by now." ::You and your brother don't see eye to eye? "Can you believe that fool had the audacity to speak of his love for the Empire in the plaza? He expects us to drop our defenses and greet them with open arms... to dialogue with them rather than defend our homeland by spilling their blood. He's a traitor, plain and simple. Had I been sitting on the throne, he'd be hanging from the gallows for his sympathies towards the Empire." Bring It! "Out of my way. The son of the Jarl has no time for idle conversation with travelers." :Only a dagger for the son of the Jarl? "If you must know, I was practicing in the yard when the guard I was sparring with feinted when I specifically told him to duck! My blade bit right into the stonework next to the keep and needed serious repairs. Thankfully our smith Balimund works wonders." ::Maybe later. "Hmph. I should have known better than to ask a knave." ::I'll get it for you. "Thank you. Do hurry please." :::Here's the sword from Balimund. "Took your sweet time getting it to me. Here you go, for your trouble." Conversations Rumors of the Ratway Laila: "Harrald, I have need of you." Harrald: "Yes mother? What is it?" Laila: "This situation with the sewers beneath the city. I hear people have entered this place and have gone missing. Do you know of this?" Harrald: "Yes, I've heard such things. Anuriel assures me they're just fabrications and there's nothing down there save a few stray skeever." Laila: "Well, make sure we keep the patrols out night and day, just to be certain." What to do about Saerlund Harrald: "Mother, how long must we put up with Saerlund spouting his nonsense about the Empire?" Laila: "What would you have me do, send him to the gallows for treason? He's your brother, Harrald." Harrald: "My only concern is your safety, mother. One can only imagine the sordid types he may be conspiring with to bring about your downfall." Laila: "I will hear no more of this, Harrald. Do you understand me? No more!" Harrald and Saerlund Harrald: "I see you still have the run of the place, traitor." Saerlund: "Come now brother, don't act all high and mighty. I know you could care less about the war one way or another." OR "The things you say are just an act to please mother." Harrald: "Perhaps. Perhaps not." OR "I'm disappointed in you brother. You had it all. You had it all and your mouth cost you everything." Saerlund: "At least I've chosen a side instead of acting like a spectator." OR "One day, you'll be forced to make a choice. And I hope it's the right one, brother." Choose a Side Saerlund: "So, is this what it's come to? You'd have your own flesh and blood hanged just to solidify your grip as the next Jarl?" Harrald: "If that's what it will take then so be it." Saerlund: "What's become of us? We used to be inseparable... always fighting back to back and letting nothing stand in our way." OR "You've changed, brother. And not for the better I'm afraid." Harrald: "I've done what I needed to do keep mother happy. It doesn't matter what I really believe." Saerlund: "You've done what you've had to for yourself, not for mother." OR "Wise up, Harrald. There's a storm on the horizon and it will blow through here with all its fury. It's time to choose a side." Quotes *''"If this isn't about official city business, you're wasting my time."'' *''"I presume you have something important to say?"'' Bugs *If you decide to give Riften to the Imperials during the main quest line, and the place is loaded with Imperial Guards, he may still act as if the Imperials have yet to take over the city. Providing that you haven't started the Civil War Questline of course. *After you retrieve his sword, Harrald may continue to use his dagger and his disposition towards you might not change. Appearances * de:Harrald es:Harrald pl:Harrald ru:Харальд (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters